


【中译】妈咪和杰克叔叔

by mikun



Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun
Summary: 作者：威尔和汉尼拔生了个儿子，他想要一个妈咪。杰克这边想让威尔重新回来FBI干活，汉尼拔不想威尔回去。夫夫吵架，和好以及各种糖。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【中译】妈咪和杰克叔叔

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mommy and Uncle Jack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007745) by [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica). 



> 译者：感谢Anica太太的授权。虽然有争吵，但仍是甜甜的一篇。喜欢的同学欢迎去原文留kudo~

汉尼拔▪莱克特博士卷起袖子，穿上围裙，开始整理早餐要用的食材和餐具。门口突然传来了小小的哈欠声。  
他儿子，大家开始叫他小汉（译者：原文是Junior，但小汉尼拔总感觉怪怪的，和老汉对应，就叫小汉吧），正站在门口。他头上的深色卷发，在睡觉的一侧全都紧贴着头皮，其余的则是乱糟糟的竖着。他手里拿着只玩具小狗，小脸蛋埋在小狗的皮毛上，想要把剩下的睡意给蹭走。  
“早安。”汉尼拔柔声说，同时跪了下来，但膝盖并没有碰到地上的瓷砖。  
这个四岁零一个月的小男孩露出睡意朦胧的笑容，然后咚咚咚地跑了过来。因为相信自己爸爸的力气，儿子把所有重量都往汉尼拔身上压了过来，这种感觉让他永远都不会腻。  
“想看你准备早餐。”汉尼说，然后仔细想了想，补了一句。“拜托你了？”  
“当然可以，先把小温斯顿放下来。”汉尼拔告诉他，然后看到小家伙跑开去按他的要求做了。  
而这时候，大温斯顿正趴在厨房的门口。他们之前给温斯顿和其他狗狗重新找了个家，但它总是离家出走。当汉尼拔发现威尔看到温斯顿第三次出现在他们家门口脸上的那种表情时，他没怎么挣扎就屈服了。  
这位心理医生也承认这条狗非常聪明，对他们儿子也很温柔。温斯顿知道自己不能进厨房，感觉这是它家唯一的规矩。宠物不能坐到家具上，很明显是指‘当爸爸在的时候，宠物不能坐到家具上’。  
汉尼回来了，然后站在爸爸身边耐心地等着被抱起来。除非汉尼拔正在煮的东西需要用上双手，或者会溅出来，否则他都会在烹饪的时候抱着自己儿子，给他解释每个步骤。他记得在妹妹出生之前，自己母亲也是这样抱着自己的。  
“你能告诉我，我们正在做什么吗？”汉尼拔问。  
“法式吐司。”汉尼看了料理台上放着的材料后回答。  
“非常好，但我们要先做培根。你还记得要怎么做吗？”  
“烤箱。”汉尼指着烤箱说，“爸爸把烤箱开起来。”  
“回答正确。”汉尼拔打开开关后，回过头看着小家伙。“现在烤箱已经开了，下一步是什么？”  
汉尼指了指烤盘。  
“对的。你想要帮忙吗？”汉尼拔问，打开包着从他最喜欢的肉店买来的厚切培根的羊皮纸。  
他们一起把培根铺开，放到预热的烤箱里面，然后把手洗干净。接着是准备蜂蜜法式吐司。在准备油煎和放进烤箱之前，汉尼拔把儿子放了下来。

“是时候喊爹地起床了。”汉尼拔说。他把儿子拉过来，在他脸上用力地亲了一下。“帮我把这个吻带给你爹地，好吗？”  
“好的，爸爸。”汉尼咯咯笑着跑出了厨房，没一会儿又折回来把玩具小狗一起带走了。  
正牌温斯顿决定它还是留在厨房旁边，因为汉尼拔会在没人看到的时候给它零食。  
楼上的威尔已经醒来一段时间了。他的手机响了，但并没有去接。他盯着手机屏幕，上面提示他的未接来电是来自杰克的。  
自从儿子出生后，威尔已经没再出过外勤了。那时候他们在追查一个纵火犯，而那气味即使在犯人被抓几周后仍然让他犯恶心。直到他完全没法吃下任何东西，他和他爱人之间爆发了一次激烈的争吵。还有那些梦魇。威尔抓到的那些犯人的影子还一直跟随着他，并最终带到了他们家里来。话说的没错，但从来源上……  
外面走廊传来一阵小脚丫的声音，威尔强迫自己脱离刚才的状态，刚把手机放好，他儿子就打开门跑了进来。  
“爹地，爹地！”汉尼爬上床坐在了他爹地的胸口，床垫明显下沉了一点。在威尔说话之前，脸上被用力的亲了一下。“这是爸爸的吻，他做了法式吐司。”  
“加蜂蜜了吗？”威尔问，尽管心里已经知道答案。加蜂蜜是他的最爱。  
“还有培根。”汉尼骄傲地说。“我有帮忙。我和爸爸一起把培根放到烤盘里。”  
“做的很好。”威尔说，让小家伙知道自己为他感到骄傲，然后他靠近儿子并换上了严肃的表情。“现在，你能告诉我在进别人房间之前应该做什么？”  
“我们会敲门。”小家伙脸上的笑容没了，低声说道。“对不起。”  
威尔叹了口气。他已经能想到等小孩更大一点之后，要对他说教会变得更难，还有他闯的祸也会更严重。  
“没关系。”他身体向前亲了小家伙的额头一口。“准备好吃早餐了吗？”  
“不要告诉爸爸。”汉尼恳求道，他的下唇微微发着抖。  
“我们和爸爸之前没有秘密。还有，你刚才已经说过对不起了，我们就当这件事过去了。”威尔下床的时候向他保证道。“那现在你是想自己走楼梯下去还是被抱下去呢，小王子？”  
汉尼举起了手让威尔抱自己下楼。

**

楼下汉尼拔刚好把盘子放好，他最喜欢的两个人就走进了厨房。儿子含着大拇指的情景并没有被他忽略。这是他被他们俩骂了之后的小习惯。汉尼拔朝威尔扬了扬眉毛，没有说话。威尔只是笑着摇了摇头，让他明白不管闯了什么祸，都不是什么大不了的事，而且已经解决了。  
“汉尼，你想要帮我把我们一起做的早餐拿到餐厅吗？”汉尼拔问，把盘子递给了小家伙。  
在布置餐桌的过程中，笑容又慢慢回到汉尼的脸上。  
正当他们享用美味的早餐时，汉尼拔的手机响了。他拿出手机，有点惊讶地看着来电号码，还给威尔看了一下。是杰克的来电。  
“不要接。”威尔呻吟了一声。“我到办公室之后会打给他的。”  
“我宁愿你完全不要联系他。”  
“那太失礼了。”威尔的嘴唇勾起一丝玩味的笑。  
“凡事总有例外。”汉尼拔告诉他，脸上毫无笑意。  
“已经快五年了。”威尔看着自己的餐盘说道。“如果已经和那时候不一样了呢？”  
“我不愿意冒这个险。”  
威尔猛地抬起头。“我不认为对你有任何危险。”  
“如果你不认为会对你的家庭带来一定危险的话，那就太愚蠢了。”  
威尔对着他的爱人怒目而视，因为他们儿子在的缘故，他把接下来的话憋回去了。但这并没有用。  
汉尼拔能听到他没有说出口的话语。  
那你对这个家带来的危险呢？  
威尔站起来，胃口全没了，然后不发一言离开了餐厅。  
“爹地去哪里？”  
“准备上学的东西。”汉尼拔说，也放下了手中的叉子。“赶紧吃，我也会帮你准备上学的东西。”  
“好的，爸爸，但我可以自己准备。”  
汉尼拔笑着对儿子眨了眨眼。

**

学前班刚好就在学校旁边，主要方便学校里面的学生和员工。在汉尼说话之前，威尔这一路上都很沉默。  
“我的妈咪在哪里？”  
威尔被这个问题问得有点措手不及。主要是因为他的心思还在早上和汉尼拔的对话上。他们之前也谈过这个问题，威尔在想小家伙是不是忘记了，或者是他和汉尼拔之前解释得不够明白。他花了点时间整理思路。  
“汉尼，还记得我们之前聊过这个吗？”威尔看着后视镜说道。“有些小朋友会有两个妈咪，有些有两个爹地，其他的有一个妈咪一个爹地。”  
“你有妈咪吗？”  
“在我还很小的时候，不过后来她走了。那时候爹地比你现在要小得多。”  
“她去哪里了？”  
“我不知道。”威尔又偷偷瞄了后视镜一眼，发现小家伙一脸沉思地看着窗外。  
“她为什么要走？”  
“有时候人们成为了妈咪和爹地，但他们不知道怎么做好这个角色。”威尔尽可能如实地说道，同时心里也在告诉自己这小男孩才四岁。  
“我们怎样才能有一个妈咪？”  
“我也不知道，儿子。”威尔停好车之后回答。“你想要一个妈咪？”  
“是的。”小家伙嘟哝着回答，正聚精会神地玩着大腿上的玩具小狗。

**

威尔在接下来的两节课里都想着汉尼的问题。他在想他们的家庭生活里到底缺失了什么让自己的儿子想要一个妈妈。他小时候没有妈妈，记得自己很嫉妒那些有两个父母的小孩，只因为他们总是穿着干净好看的衣服，有新鲜的食物吃。这些都来自父母的双份收入，以及他们在家庭中共同承担的责任。

毫无疑问，这些他们都已经提供给了他们的小孩，甚至更多，所以肯定是其他的一些东西。一些他们完全忽略掉的东西。

他太专注于这个难题，以至于完全把杰克给忘了，直到这男人站在他的餐桌前。  
“由于你和你的丈夫都屏蔽了我的来电，我决定亲自来找你。”  
“我正要打给你。”威尔朝空椅子点了点头。“还有他不是我的丈夫。”（译者：提前剧透一下，这时候茶杯和老汉还没结婚，虽然已经有了儿子。）  
杰克没有坐下。  
“我需要你，威尔。”杰克直接开门见山，威尔都能开始感到负疚感了。  
“我的家庭也需要我。”  
“需要你干什么？是轮到你洗碗了吗？”杰克怼了一句。  
威尔没有上当。甚至没有抬头看他一眼。对于杰克来说，这可不是好预兆。  
“不同的男性在失踪。当找到他们的时候……就没剩下多少了。”杰克摇了摇头。“与此同时，沿着海岸线出现了各种身体部位的碎块。他们鉴别出四名受害者。我们完全没有头绪。”  
“你有想过，或许成为FBI是一个错误的选择——”  
杰克一拳砸在桌子上，让餐厅的所有顾客都安静了下来。更让威尔惊讶的是，这看上去很廉价的桌子竟然没有散架。他已经习惯杰克的脾气了。  
“你就耍小聪明吧，威尔，但你没办法告诉我你可以坐在这冷眼旁观。”  
威尔很想告诉杰克自己就是可以。这完全取决于死的是谁，以及谁是凶手。但他没有说任何话。  
他想着自己不应该答应的各种理由。想他会怀念与儿子和爱人一起的时光。想汉尼拔会有多难过。他又想到他儿子。然后控制不住想到那些被杀害的年轻受害者。他们没有做过任何坏事招致杀身之祸。他们可能并不是坏人。他们是别人的儿子。最后，他决定不能让这样一个怪物和自己的儿子一样生活在这块土地上。  
“一个个来，一次一个案件。”威尔最后说道。  
“很好。”杰克点了点头，但他同意得太爽快了，威尔不太相信他。“我们可以去——”  
“不。”威尔阻止道。“几小时后我要接我儿子放学。明天。”  
“我们没时间浪费了。”  
威尔抬起头，盯着杰克的眼睛看了很长一段时间。“我不去案发现场。明天。”  
他惊讶地看着杰克后退了一步，调整了一下领带。“至少让我今晚把档案发给你。”  
威尔点了点头，继续吃自己的午餐。杰克走了，没有再说什么。

**

他们回家的时候，今晚的晚餐已经准备到一半了。汉尼和大温斯顿到后院玩去了，把小温斯顿留给他爹地，确保不会弄脏。  
厨房只剩下他们俩了，威尔摆弄了一下玩具小狗，终于鼓起勇气告诉汉尼拔他和杰克见了面。  
“告诉我，他是不是用那些年轻人的死来引起你的亲情？或者是你自己把两者之间联系起来？”  
威尔低头看着自己的双手，“有些事情你总得要去做。我已经明白这个道理。为什么你就不明白呢？”  
“我所做的事情，并不会让我在半夜尖叫。他们不会留下无名的怪物在我的大脑里。”汉尼拔的声音如往常一样平静，但他的手稳稳地用力按在料理台上，通常他会把这力气留到他们的卧室，他的办公室和威尔的教室再用。（译者：这句我尽力了，翻译功力有限。。。不知道为啥，看原文总感觉作者在这开了个车。原文如下：Hannibal voice held it’s usual even tone, but his hands were firmly on the counter, pressing down with intensity that he usually saved for the bedroom. And his office. And Will’s classroom.）  
“你当然不会。你首先得能感受到这些感情才行！”在威尔意识到之前，这句话已经脱口而出。  
在这几年里，厨房里第一次出现让人不安的沉默。  
“晚餐很快就好了。”汉尼拔说完之后转过身去。  
威尔在门口停了下来。想要道歉但又住了嘴。现在不管说什么也没用了。  
他打算去叫汉尼进来，但决定还是花几分钟和儿子在后院玩一下。他们隔着温斯顿把它的磨牙棒抛过来扔过去，看它能不能接住。儿子大笑着在草地上滚来滚去，落日的余晖让他的眼睛里透出一丝暗红。威尔整个人沉浸在这个画面中。温斯顿动作温柔地想要把磨牙棒从汉尼的小手中拖出来。汉尼会追上去，而温斯顿会适当的慢下来让小家伙能跟上自己。如果磨牙棒在威尔手里，它就没那么温柔了。温斯顿会发出玩闹的吠叫声，使出全力奔跑，让威尔不得不奋力去追抢磨牙棒。时间到了，威尔把汉尼扛在肩膀上进了屋里，带这个快乐的小男孩去整理干净。  
晚餐的时候是不同寻常的安静，感觉大部分聊天都是汉尼一个人在说。晚餐之后他们互相给对方一些空间。威尔回到后院和温斯顿玩耍去了，而汉尼拔则是教他们儿子弹羽管键琴。威尔最后偷偷溜了进来，站在门口看着。他喜欢看汉尼拔教儿子学习的画面。总是很有耐心，也不吝于夸奖。威尔觉得可能是自己偏心，但他们儿子学新东西的时候总是学得很快。  
很快家里的落地摆钟响起了八点的钟声。汉尼拔习惯性看了下手表，然后告诉汉尼是时候去洗澡了。  
“爸爸，我不想去。”汉尼摇了摇头。“我们再弹一首吧。”  
“今天不行，我的甜心。”汉尼拔的手摸着儿子柔软的卷发，温柔地说道。  
“我还不想去睡觉。”汉尼抬起头，他的表情介于嘟嘴和皱眉之间，好像不确定这情况应该用哪种表情好。  
威尔刚想要介入，发现汉尼拔给了小家伙一个严厉的眼神。威尔心里哼了一声，他和儿子一样不喜欢这眼神。  
“爸爸和你说事情的时候，要说多少次？”  
“一次。”汉尼含糊不清地说，举起了一个手指头来帮忙表达。  
“那我刚才说了什么？”  
“现在是洗澡时间。”  
“那这代表什么意思？”  
“要去洗澡。”小家伙咬着拇指，声音越发不清晰。  
汉尼拔温柔地把儿子的手指拿开，亲了一下。  
“去准备洗澡，我等下就过来。”  
“你还会给我读故事吗？”汉尼跳下凳子的时候问道。  
“当然，就像之前每晚一样。”  
汉尼笑了笑，往房间跑去。他看见爹地站在门口之后停了下来。  
“爹地，你看到我弹琴了吗？”  
“我听到了，汉尼，你弹得太棒了！”  
“我可以给你弹一首歌！”汉尼看了朝他皱眉的爸爸一眼。  
“明天吧，汉尼。”看到小家伙如此努力地想要不去洗澡和睡觉，威尔忍不住笑了。  
“你明天可以给我弹两首歌，好吗？”  
他还想要争辩一下，但看到了他爸的眼神后就打住了。当房间只剩他们俩之后，那让人不舒服的沉默又回来了。威尔继续往房间里面走，汉尼拔按了下琴键，发出了一道柔和的声音。  
“汉尼拔，我——”  
汉尼拔举起手阻止了他，让房间里重新归于沉默。  
“我们先把他哄睡了，然后再聊。”  
威尔看着爱人离开了房间，不得不同意这个建议。

**

“你有妈咪吗？”汉尼在洗头的时候问他的爸爸。  
“有的，当我还是个小男孩的时候。”汉尼拔回答。  
“你的妈咪会做什么？”  
“她会给我读故事还有唱歌给我听。我们会玩游戏，一起去散步和画画。就像你爹地和我跟你一起做的事情一样。头往后一点。”  
汉尼用力闭上眼睛，把手也按在眼睛上。“我要去哪里才能有一个妈咪？”  
当头发上的泡沫冲洗干净之后，汉尼被一块又大又软的毛巾包裹起来。  
“你想要一个妈咪？”汉尼拔问，有点疑惑这个问题会向什么方向发展。  
“嗯，我们班上几乎所有人都有妈咪。”  
“嗯，这可能是事实。”他把儿子放到床上，同意道。“我猜你肯定不常碰到有两个爹地的小孩。”  
汉尼在爸爸帮他擦干身体的时候耸了耸肩。  
“扣上你睡衣的纽扣，我去找你爹地过来。”汉尼拔告诉儿子，把他留在床上。  
他在羽管键琴旁找到了威尔，他正试着去弹今天教的曲子。他在威尔的旁边找了个位置坐下来。  
“汉尼刚才问我怎么才能有一个妈咪。”汉尼拔告诉他。  
威尔呻吟了一下。他都忘了今天早上在车里的对话了。遇见杰克的另一个后果。  
“是的，今天早上在车上的时候他提起想要一个妈咪。我真的没太多可以和他分享的，在拥有一个妈妈这件事上。”  
“我认为我们最好和他一起谈一下。”汉尼拔站起来，向威尔伸出手。  
虽然威尔并不需要帮忙来站起来，但他还是握住了汉尼拔的手。  
“你觉得这究竟是怎么回事？我们以前和他有谈过这个问题。”  
“可能他已经到了注意到自己和其他小孩不同的年纪了。其他小孩的家庭和我们不一样，日常生活也会不同。他可能是想融入大家。”  
拥有异性父母的家庭在世界上仍然是大多数。而生活日常不同的家庭数量就更多了。  
威尔耸了耸肩。这听上去不像他儿子的性格，但他正在一天天地长大。当他们回到汉尼的房间时，他正在书柜旁边，挑选今晚要读的书。他的衣服纽扣给扣错了，还没干透的头发朝各个方向支棱着。汉尼拔笑着把他抱了起来。  
“让我们继续把头发擦干。”汉尼拔说，把小家伙抱回床上，让他坐在自己的大腿上。“你可以等一下再去选书。”  
威尔坐在他们旁边，把椅子上的毛巾递了过来，然后把儿子睡衣的纽扣解开。  
“爹地，我可以自己来。”看到威尔要重新把纽扣扣好，汉尼坚持地说。  
“爸爸说你刚才问怎么才能有一个妈咪。”威尔把话题抛了出来，同时注意着儿子系纽扣的小手指头。  
汉尼点了点头，把头抬起来。“我惹麻烦了吗？”  
“不，甜心，当然没有。我们只是想和你一起谈一下。”汉尼拔解释说。  
“那我会有一个妈咪吗？”汉尼问道，两人都没有错过他脸上兴奋的表情。  
“不，亲爱的，没那么简单。”威尔解释道。  
“汉尼，有些人有妈咪和爹地，而其他人有两个爹地或两个妈咪，因为那就是他们爱上的人。”汉尼拔说，尽管是说给儿子听的，但他的双眼一直看着威尔。“我们无法选择自己会爱上谁。很多年前我爱上了你爹地，从那天开始，我对他的爱意只随着时间而增加。”  
“你爱爸爸吗？”汉尼扭过头问威尔。  
“我非常爱爸爸。”他回答，眼睛也一直看着面前的男人。“我一直都爱着他。”  
小屁孩深深地叹了口气，听上去还有点郁闷，他看向汉尼拔。“但为什么？”  
“为什么我爱你的爹地？”汉尼点了点头，威尔告诉自己不要误解。“你爹地是我遇见过最聪明的人。如果没有他，那我就不会有你，没有你们俩的话，这个世界就太让人难以忍受了。”  
对一个四岁大的小孩来说，这话有点沉重，但他好像接受了。汉尼转身面对威尔，耐心地等着。  
“轮到我了？”威尔问，看到两双深色的眼睛静静地等待着。“好吧，肯定不是因为他英俊的外表。”  
他从汉尼拔那得到了一个鄙视的眼神，而小家伙则显得有点迷糊。威尔笑着举起了双手。  
“好吧，因为你爸爸很出色，和世界上任何人都不一样。没有什么是他的双手做不出来的。”威尔对着汉尼拔眨了眨眼。“没有他的话，世界会变得更粗鲁和黑暗。”  
“你现在知道怎样才能组成一个家庭了吗？”汉尼拔对着儿子笑了笑，用闪烁着欢乐的眼神看了爱人一眼。“需要家庭成员之间有爱才可以。”  
“知道了。”汉尼叹了下气，听上去还是不太满意的样子。  
两位父亲交换了一个痛苦的表情，脸上都没了笑意。他们想要把世界上所有的东西都给到他们儿子。即使这是超出他们能力范围的。  
“还有什么问题吗？”威尔问，伸出手，用指节背面蹭着小家伙的脸蛋。  
汉尼抽了抽鼻子，扑到爹地的怀里。“我还是想要花生酱果酱三明治。”  
空气停顿了一秒，两位大人交换了一个惊讶的神情。  
“汉尼，你在说什么？”威尔问。  
“花生酱果酱三明治。”汉尼回答道，没有提供更多的信息。  
“这个和妈咪有什么关系，儿子？”汉尼拔问得更明确。  
“彼得总是有花生酱果酱三明治吃，他说是他妈咪给他的，我也想要。”  
两位父亲愣了一下，然后大笑出声，把脸埋在了小家伙身上。  
“看来你的购物清单要加点东西了。”威尔缓过气之后笑着说。  
他看着爱人颤抖的肩膀，再次大笑起来。对方这么喜形于色真的难得一见。  
“我很肯定可以在家做出来。”  
“哦？不需要更新你的菜单吗？”  
威尔得到的回应，是汉尼拔玩笑地踢了他一脚。他又没忍住，整个人笑倒在床上，伸手去抱儿子。他把儿子放在胸前，小家伙完全不懂两个大人在傻开心什么。  
“你是个幸运的小男孩。还记得我刚才怎么形容你的爸爸吗？我敢肯定如果你好好问他的话，他会给你做点花生酱果酱三明治的。”  
汉尼睁着大眼睛转向他爸，“求你了爸爸？拜托你了？”  
“不要忘了樱桃。”威尔大声地在汉尼耳边说。  
“请在三明治上面放上樱桃。”汉尼补充道。  
“我们明天去买材料。”汉尼拔点头答应。  
汉尼发出一声高兴的尖叫，然后从爹地身上下来，张开双手跑去抱紧汉尼拔的脖子。他的手臂也紧紧抱着儿子，把脸埋在小家伙的卷发里。眼前的情景使威尔心里剩下的怒气消散一空。眼前的男人和他五年前遇见的那个人不一样了。他能感受到汉尼拔对他们儿子的泛滥的爱。当汉尼拔和他四目相对时，他也感受到了对方对自己的爱意。

**

在睡前故事和晚安吻之后，他们离开了儿子的房间。因为温斯顿会帮忙看着睡着的小孩，所以不需要留夜灯。  
他们肩并肩安静地走在走廊上，直到威尔一把抓住汉尼拔的手腕，把他带到家庭房里。他一直拉着他走，直到在长沙发上坐下，让对方坐在他大腿上。汉尼拔扬了扬眉毛，但没有反对。  
“我很抱歉今天早上说了那些话。我那时有点烦，没经大脑就说了出来。”威尔承认了错误。“我知道那很难。你为了我们放弃了开膛手。”  
“我只是不再戏剧性地展示尸体而已。”汉尼拔以一种在别人身上可以称作谦逊的语气说道。  
“如果没有这些的话你会是谁呢？”威尔轻轻地笑了笑。  
“一个非常危险的男人。”汉尼拔靠过来给了威尔一个温柔的吻。他转了下身，坐姿变成跨坐在威尔的大腿上。“轮到我道歉了。我早上有点失控了。我相信你，威尔，但我不相信杰克▪克劳福德。”  
“你不需要相信他。我没有同意全职做侧写。只是那些他们没有头绪的案件。”威尔没有理会汉尼拔给他的表情，“你只要相信我知道自己的度在哪里就行。”  
“我很乐意为了让你相信我能把你拉回来而签订一些协议。”汉尼拔反击道。  
“你已经不是我的医生了”威尔好笑地提醒道。  
“我也不是你的父亲。”汉尼拔还是严肃地看着他。“但我有作为局外人的前瞻性，我想你好好的。你难道不相信我心里都是为你好吗？”  
威尔把手臂环在汉尼拔的腰间，让两人靠得更近，“我如果不相信你就太愚蠢了。”  
“我们可以一起做咨询。”汉尼拔说，把额头靠在威尔身上。“你真的以为杰克一旦抓住你之后还会放你走吗？”  
威尔又笑了起来，把头向后靠着沙发，“他会恼火的。肯定不会喜欢这样的安排。”  
汉尼拔摘掉威尔的眼镜，戴到自己脸上，用一种清晰的美国口音说，“那杰克可以滚了。”  
威尔大笑起来，“别这么粗鲁。”  
汉尼拔也觉得这个糟糕的模仿有点好笑，他吻上威尔，双手穿梭在他的发间，让威尔的头发更凌乱了。威尔以牙还牙，看着暗金色的头发落在眼镜上。汉尼拔抬起手想把眼镜摘了，但威尔阻止了他。  
“不，带着它们。”  
威尔在亲吻中大笑起来，觉得心情轻快极了。在这房子里，他有一个总是让他面带笑容的出色的爱人，还有让他心情平静的纯真的儿子。  
在这个家里不需要妈咪和杰克叔叔的存在。


End file.
